The 450th Hunger Games ~ Nightmare
Hey everyone, Sambaroses here, with my first ever hunger games! :3 I decided to do them on this wiki, because to be perfectly honest I prefer it, and i'd like to keep these fairly simple considering they're my first. >o< Intro President Lilith Patience stood atop the balcony, looking down upon the sea of colourful Capitol faces that stared back at her, many eyes wide with excitement. Excitement for what, exactly? Another Hunger Games of course, though how they were still excited after 450 years of them she'd never know. This was Liliths second year on the job, and she couldn't say that she felt all too comfortable about yet another games to command. Another Gamemaker to employ, another arena to design, another lot of tributes to reap - A gentle tug on her very expensive cream dress brought her back to her senses, and she darted her azure blue eyes down to her right, where a little girl was standing, a box held in her slightly shaky hands. Smiling kindly at the girl who could have been no more than 5, she took the box from her, showing it off to the crowd silently before making a great show of opening it to reveal the sealed envelope inside. " Cititzens of the Capitol, I present to you, the twist for the 450th Hunger Games, a quarter quell, which has been sealed inside this envelope for hundreds of years, and only today will see the light of day for the very first time." Sliding her long powder blue nails under the seal she gently tore the envelope open, taking the card out with a flourish of her ghostly pale hands. "The twist for the 450th Hunger Games is... actually-" Lilith spoke loudly, setting the card down on the wide stone railing infront of her with a small sigh. "What would you say to me if I told you all your nightmares were true? What if I told you that everything you were scared of when you were children actually exists... what if I told you that your worst nightmares are coming to life? Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the twist for the 450th Hunger Games. Nightmare." Rules (Yup, the boring bit. xD ) * No complaining, arguing etc. Please be nice! * No swearing either please, the worst word I will probably use in this game will be 'Damn' or 'Crap', so keep cussing to a minimum! >o< * These games will be a selection games, if you'd like to enter please comment a link to all your tributes down below. :3 * This ones important! Please can you make me aware if one of your tributes has a graphic, overly violent, or just generally upsetting (Not in the *boo hoo* sense, but the *Eurgh* sense) backstory, as i've seen some not so nice ones on here and i'd rather not read anymore of them. * Stay active, your tributes will have a much better chance if you do! * No getting up upset if your tribute dies please, all but two of them will (Yup, two, because i'm a nice person like that. :) * Wikia Contributers are allowed as long as they have a name to go under. * These will most likely jump straight to the games, as reapings and interviews appear to be pretty repetitive, laborious work. * The games are essentially going to revolve around things you'd find in your nightmares, whether taht be zombies, ghosts of a tributes past etc. , just to make that a little clearer. * There will be ships in this, so if you'd like your tributes not to be shipped with someone elses tributes then do let me know! I won't hate you, I promise. x3 * Have fun! :D Users Participating *Pippycat * *Can't think on a decent username right now *Summer bee 13 *MarinaTheTenkaiKnight *Blue-Ribbonz *The Symphonic Taco Tributes! Alliances Careers: Lee Kagene (2), Ascher Brilliance (1), Anti-Careers: Alexandrite Bohamia (1), Isaac Blade (4), Ash Harper (11), The Faby (Favian & Ruby) Alliance: Favian Thread (8), Ruby Burn (6) Requesting Cheyenne Violanta (9), Addison Waters (4), and Puppet Marionette (3) Arena ~ The main arena ~ Jungle.png|What most of the jungle looks like. :3 night.png|What it looks like at night. ^ Water.png|An example of one of the many water sources. The main arena is a plain and simple dense jungle, as far as the eye can see in every direction. Dotted throughout the jungle are various sources of water, some poisonous, some not, but all equally tempting to any tribute willing to try their luck on it. The only truly safe sources of water and food are of course from sponsors, but if tributes wish to find their own food there are quite a few varieties of edible mutts around, as well as an abundance of plants, if you know what you're looking for. The arena is pretty hot and humid most of the day time, quite stuffily so, and the nights are long and dark, harboring all sorts of nightmarish things just ready to jump out on an unsuspecting person. '~ Cornucopia ~' Ah, the cornucopia! Anyone who took this over would have a strong advantage, as there are no trees for quite a large radius around it, instead the ground's littered with tribute plates. Considering if you were in the jungle you'd have a hard time seeing a camoflaged tribute, remaining at the cornucopia is a wise move if you're worried about a surprise attack from any direction. The cornucopia is also just your average one really, a golden horn shape filled and surrounded by crates, backpacks, and weapons of many sorts. '~ Tribute Outfits ~' 'Girls ' For the females, the oufit consists of a dark, forest green coloured vest top, plain brown shorts, knee high brown combat boots, and a jacket in a colour represen ting their district. ( Dark Green = District 1, Dark Purple = Capitol etc.) 'Boys ' For the males the outfit is fairly similar to the girls, with a few changes here and there. The Vest top has been changed to a t-shirt, and the shorts and boots have been swapped for knee length trousers and ankle boots as well. (Apologies in advance for how different the two outfits may look, they are meant to look similar but the website im using to make these doesn't have many mens clothes, so there wasn't much choice. Dx ) 'Sponsoring' Okay, so the sponsoring system goes as follows, since i've tried to make this as simplistic as possible: Each user starts off with £250 (Or $, whichever you like), regardless of district, gender, or training score. At the end of each day, you may 'sponsor' up to 4 tributes, which will gain said tribute £25, or you can send them an item out of your money. You may do both on the same game day too. Your tribute can also make money for themselves in another way as well, if your tribute directly causes another tributes death, they'll recieve £50 in sponsor money. You may also sponsor other peoples tributes if you so wish, and you can also send items to other tributes too. I hope that all made sense! I credit Lightstone123 for the 'sponsor' a tribute idea, and the rest I credit my own mind with. xD 'Items!' So, here are the items you can buy with said money, and their prices! :3 Antidote (cures poisons such as snake bites, posinous water etc.): £150 First Aid Kit (Contains 2 bandages, 4 plasters, 1 vial of antidote, antiseptic cream, a sewing needle and thread, little safety scissors, 4 safety pins, and some painkillers.): £500 Antiseptic Cream (For burns, cuts, inflamed areas etc.): £100 A Sewing Needle and Thread: (For sewing up wounds): £75 Bandage: £75 Painkillers: '''£100 '''Axe: £150 Safety Pins (4, good for holding things together etc.): £25 Blanket: £50 Blowgun: £75 Bow and Arrow '''(3 arrows included): £175 '''Quiver (To hold aforementioned arrows): £50 2 small Bread Rolls (Corresponding to their district): £50 Canteen (Without water): £50 Canteen '''(With Water): £100 '''1 Cookie (For the tribute with a sweet tooth. xD ): £25 Dry Crackers (4): £25 Dagger: £100 Darts (15, for the Blowgun or to throw by hand): £50 Poison (To dip weapons or darts in): £100 Dried Fruit (Small Bag): £25 Dried Fruit (Large Bag): £50 Torch / Flashlight: $150 Warhammer: £150 Instant Relief '''(Instant wound healing, even near fatal ones, 1 use):' '£500''' Knife (Small): £40 Knife (Large): £60 Matches (6): £50 Throwing Stars (3): £175 Net: £75 Night-Vision Goggles: £400 Arrows (10): £125 Rope (Short): £25 Rope (Long): £55 Scythe: £150 Sickle: £150 Cake (1 Slice, why? Don't ask. xD ): £55 Sleeping Bag: £75 Sleeping Bag (Fleece Lined): £100 Slingshot: £50 Can of Soup: £75 Spear: £115 Spile: £55 Sword: £100 Two Swords '(Yay, discount! xD ')':' £175 Throwing Axes (3): £200 Posion (Bottle, not really for weapons): £200 Throwing Knives (5): £150 Trident: £200 Water: '''£100 '''Wire (Small amount): £25 Wire (Full coil): £75 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Career District Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Capitol Category:Sambaroses Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Selection Games Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:Anti-Career Category:Era of Panem Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Joey's Tributes Category:Can't think on a decent username right now's Tributes Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes Category:Summer bee 13's Tributes Category:In Progress